


Cold hands mean a warm heart

by WhiteLilliesLord



Category: Rune Factory 4
Genre: F/F, did i mention it's cold?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 19:53:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20895203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteLilliesLord/pseuds/WhiteLilliesLord
Summary: Just gals being pals while it's cold.





	Cold hands mean a warm heart

It seems to be getting colder, yes? 

Right now, as autumn is getting closer to ending, snow is starting to show itself. Frey, sitting in one of the benches in the Town Square, just stared at it. She could be doing something else, like hanging around Selphia with just about everyone, or spending time with Venti. Perhaps she could simply be inside her room. 

“Were you waiting for long?” 

Yeah, no. Waiting for her girlfriend was a bit better. 

Dolce sat by her side, while Pico floated near the pink haired girl. “Nah, not much,” Frey replied, “just a few minutes.” Dolce smiled lightly at that, but choose to remain silent. 

“Awww… Pico’s a fifth wheel yet again…” said ghost whined. Dolce sighed in response, exasperated. “We’ve only been here for a minute at best and we’re already like this.” 

Frey chuckled awkwardly, looking at both girls. “Uh… Is everything okay?” Pico looked at her from the corner of her eye and, grinning, she nodded. “Just dandy. Milady, do you plan to go somewhere?” Dolce seemed confused, but answered nonetheless, “No, why do you ask?” 

“Welp, I’ll be with Venti for a while! See ya!” And with that, she floated away to the Castle’s entrance. Both girls stared in that direction for a few seconds before smiling at each other. 

Not long after, Frey started to shake slightly, which didn’t go unnoticed by Dolce. “Are you cold?” she asked her, concern showing ever so lightly on her features. “Y-Yeah, just a bit,” Frey replied. “…C’mere,” was all Dolce murmured before wrapping her arms around Frey. These hugs were becoming less and less unexpected, but somehow this one still caught Frey by surprise.

“Better?” she continued, blushing, if only a little bit. “I…” Frey began, embarrassed, but smiled and hugged Dolce back. “Yeah. This is much better.” Dolce chuckled at her girlfriend’s response, pushing to the back of her mind the thought about how it wasn’t even that cold. Frey snuggled into Dolce’s neck, feeling her clothes’ neck tickle her face. 

Yeah, this was nice.

**Author's Note:**

> It's reaaally cold in my country, I wanted to cuddle with my girlfriend, she wasn't home, so I wrote this while I waited. It's too cold for me.   
Also, I know October ain't ending yet, it's barely starting... It's winter here, so there's that. Autumn mixed with winter, 'kay?


End file.
